Betrayed by the one most trusted
by drake-goldwin
Summary: 6 years after the Raccoon City Incident A young S.T.A.R.S Member goes looking for a girl named Sherry and to kill the one who betrayed them all.
1. Prolouge

Prologue:  
  
It had been Becca's and me goal to be the youngest members of the Police   
  
Department's elite group of S.T.A.R.S. Raccoon City's finest. Due to me being 13   
  
they let me join S.T.A.R.S. but I'd help file Mr. Weskers paper work and run the   
  
base radio for S.T.A.R.S, seeing as how " Because of you being so young it would   
  
be ethically wrong for me to put you in a dangerous situation. Plus, I like you a lot   
  
kid and I'd hate to see anything happen to you, Kid." Mr. Wesker had said before   
  
he left. All was going fine till our first major crisis happened on that fated day of   
  
July in '98.   
  
  
  
During Bravo team's first major mission there helicopter went down in the   
  
arklayne mountains by the old Spencer mansion, a strange place it was, and we lost   
  
all contact 12 hours later. That was when Captain Wesker and the rest of Alpha team   
  
was sent in I so wanted to go, but Captain Wesker said " Like I said before, Kid.   
  
You can't go there are dangerous creatures up in those mountains that would have a   
  
field day feasting on you corpse. Plus, I can't risk losing you yet. I have a greater   
  
purpose for you." As he and the rest of the team left. I was alone in the S.T.A.R.S.   
  
office, no more then an hour. When Becca call me from her walkie, " I need a   
  
lift DJ could you send a chopper up to preachers perch I seem to not be able to get   
  
down on the side I need to be." As her voice crackled from static. " Yeah, sure. Brad   
  
can get you he's real close to you location." I responded. I called Brad to let him know  
  
of Becca's location; he responded and left Alpha team for a short time to pick her up.   
  
  
  
When he radioed me back he said he couldn't see them any more and he'd circle   
  
around till they contacted him. Well little did that Wesker was really working for Umbrella   
  
while working for another Mystery group called the H.F.C. and had setup S.T.A.R.S. to be   
  
his test subjects against his horde of undead monsters. Well after that ordeal only Jill, Chris,  
  
Barry, Becca, Brad, and my self remained of our S.T.A.R.S. Division. The next few weeks  
  
were trouble Chris disappeared to Europe, Barry left with his family to Canada, Becca decided  
  
to leave and take a much needed vacation somewhere tropical, and only me, Jill, and Brad   
  
remained. S.T.A.R.S. was shut down and was under investigation. Jill started to worry about  
  
my safety as the murders were getting closer and closer to town.   
  
  
  
So she sent me away to train my skills at the S.T.A.R.S. main headquarters, she said   
  
she'd join me after she got a few things took care of. But three days after I left Raccoon City   
  
was quarantined for a deadly virus and was going to be eradicated in 24 hours. All I could do   
  
was worry about Jill she was the only one who took care of me after Wesker was killed and she  
  
was the only one who stuck around to make sure I was ok. 3 hours after Raccoon City was   
  
destroyed I received an E-mail from Jill saying she was ok and was going to find Chris and that   
  
they would be back to get me after they were together. Weeks turned to months and months   
  
turned to years.   
  
  
  
I'm 19 now and 6 years had passed with no word from anyone. It had seemed as if  
  
they disappeared with out a trace until two weeks ago. While I was doing a routen security  
  
scan of all umbrellas security cameras I discovered a horrible sight. Wesker was still alive   
  
and with super human abilities to boot. I knew then that I could trace him, which I did to   
  
an Island off the coast of the Africa.   
  
  
  
In his reports it had said that he had a girl in his hands named one Ms. Sherry   
  
Birkin who escaped Raccoon City with an R.P.D officer Leon S. Kennedy and with Chris's   
  
sister Claire Redfield. She I'm sure would have know his whereabouts. It stated the girl   
  
was alive and had been infected with a G-virus embryo but had lived and was immune to all  
  
the viruses. They had stated that they had to keep her alive to culture a vaccine from her   
  
blood. So here I am on my way to this Island which doesn't exist to find a girl who will   
  
hopefully know the whereabouts of my comrades. I know I'm grasping at straws and that what  
  
I'm doing is crazy but it's the only lead I've had in Six years. I mean it's like Wesker said I   
  
have a greater purpose and I hope this is it. 


	2. The Tower of Death

As the island came into view the pilot could see that there was no landing strip  
  
so I had to bail. Luckily I was prepared for just incase of an emergency. The plane   
  
began to lower to just the right altitude when the pilot said " I hope you find that little girl  
  
your looking for." " Me to." I replied as I bailed from the plane.   
  
  
  
As I began to fall I started to fell a little woozy almost to the point of passing out.  
  
I couldn't figure out why I was woozy but it almost made me not pull the ripcord. The   
  
parachute open just seconds be for I hit the trees and then the ground with a strong force  
  
that made snap back to reality.   
  
  
  
I could tell that the Research building was only a few miles away I felt that it   
  
would be an easy trek. As I started to run all I could think about was how Wesker the one   
  
who betrayed us was still alive and that he had to had done something to my only family. I  
  
just hope they're alive. My mind raced with different thoughts, till I began to think of what   
  
Wesker and what he had said to me before the mansion accident "I couldn't risk losing you  
  
yet. I have a greater purpose for you." What could he have meant by that? The very thought  
  
of it scared me that I might be just one of his freaks. Just another mindless creature just   
  
gone arye.   
  
  
  
Oh I hated him for the way he treated me like I was his son, like he actually cared  
  
for me, then he betrayed us, and tried to kill us. I think most of all I hated my self for falling  
  
for his fakeness. It just made me sick. I had to stop and check how far the building was, just  
  
down this hill and I'm in.   
  
  
  
As I began to walk closer I saw the heavily armed guards. I need a plan that's when I   
  
thought a big explosion would do it. Get them in a state of panic then walk through the front   
  
door. I snuck over to the west wall where I set the detonator and then headed back to the   
  
main gate. " I'm coming to get you Wesker!" I thought as the detonator went off. I saw tons of  
  
guard's headed in that direction. I slipped through the front door, pass the lobby to the   
  
elevator. Where I opened the door and slide down the cables to the lower floor. As I reached  
  
the bottom I looked up to see that the elevator was coming down.   
  
  
  
I quickly opened the door and dove out of the way and began to head to the room   
  
marked Lab 307, where on the reports I read said Sherry was being kept. When I entered the  
  
room I saw no lab attendants. (They must have scattered when the wall blew.) In the middle  
  
of the room I saw a girl about 18 years old and blonde hair in a tube of liquid.   
  
  
  
As I rummaged through the files it said Her name was Eliza Walker and she was put  
  
in stases for further studies, it also stated that like Sherry she also was immune to there   
  
viruses. I knew I had to get her out so with out thinking I smashed the tube and pulled her out.   
  
I checked her pulse she was slowly coming back to life. She started to stir and then her eyes   
  
opened and she said " Hi, thanks for getting me out of their DJ." I responded shocked " how do   
  
you know my name?" She smiled and said I dreamed you save me from this prison."   
  
The alarm went off, " damn! They know I'm here we got to get out of here." As I picked  
  
her up and carried her to the door where it opened and standing right in front of me was   
  
Wesker. "Wesker you'll pay." I said before he hit me. " I want to use them in the test.   
  
Ready, the City." I heard him say before I slipped into darkness. 


End file.
